


Sapphire's Heart

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Diamonds [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphir has rescued Petz from his brother's clutches, but his desire for her is overwhelming. He knows he shouldn't come near her - she needs time to heal from her abuse. But he has to know if she desires him as well.</p><p>Part 3 of the Diamonds series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire's Heart

He couldn’t help himself. His thoughts turned to her whenever she was out of his sight, and at night he became so protective and nervous for her safety that he couldn’t sleep. And so he found himself spending night after night at her door. Usually he stood outside of it, guarding against anyone who might come near her. But tonight he heard a small cry from inside the room and felt a wave of cold wash over him as he imagined what might be happening to her. The door was locked, but as one of the four leaders of the Darkmoon clan he had a universal key. So did his brother, which was what worried him. He entered silently and walked to the bed. She lay face down, unmoving. Only the faint sound of her breathing confirmed that she was alive. He knelt by her side. Her head was turned towards him, and he could see the sorrow and fear in her expression. One of her hands dangled over the side of the bed and he took it gently in his. The marks from the cuffs his brother had used on her were still visible. He raised the hand to his lips and kissed it, barely skimming the surface of her skin. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked in surprise.

Petz knew she must be dreaming. Saphir couldn’t really be here, kneeling beside her, holding her hand. She smiled sadly in disappointment, but resolved to enjoy the vision while it lasted. He looked up and his eyes met hers. Immediately he leapt to his feet, dropping her hand as though it was red hot. It fell to her side and the scars on her wrist twinged; this was not a dream after all. Saphir collected himself, then said formally, “I apologize for my behavior. It was unspeakably rude of me to barge into your room like this. I thought I heard you cry out…”

He stopped, looking away. Petz reached for his hand, wanting to feel it in hers once more just to prove that he was really here. “Saphir,” she whispered, drawing him closer.

Saphir longed to touch her, to hold her, but he kept his desire in check. His brother had forced himself upon her countless times, keeping her bound and submissive while he ravished her. Saphir was determined not to hurt her further. He had already invaded her room without permission, any other advances would have to be initiated by her. He would not, not allow himself to become twisted and depraved like his brother.

She wasn’t quite certain what to think. On the one hand he had come into her room unannounced, even taking her hand as she slept. On the other hand, he spoke in a formal and polite manner that seemed far removed from any vile intentions. Perhaps he had only entered, as he’d said, to check and make sure that she was safe. But why would he care? She looked up at him, noticing the way his jacket hung from his strong shoulders and how his hair fell across his forehead, partially obscuring the black crescent imprinted there. She’d wanted him for so long. Even in the midst of his brother’s torture, when the thought of men horrified her, she’d never been afraid of him. She needed to know why he’d come tonight. Pulling him forward, she tilted her face upward and kissed him lightly on the mouth, then drew back, afraid of what his reaction might be.

He wanted to lean in, to savor her sweetness, but the memory of his brother’s words made him freeze: I love the way she gasps when I run my tongue down her body. Petz was looking up at him uncertainly, but she didn’t seem frightened of him. She appeared to be waiting for him to make the next move, and the longer he hesitated the more nervous she became. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly.

She took a quick breath, startled, then relaxed and smiled. “You won’t. I trust you.”

She pulled him another step closer and began to undo his jacket. He felt his hands trembling as he slid the thin nightdress off of her shoulders. He inhaled sharply.

Petz saw his eyes widen and suddenly realized what her body must look like. Each new torture the prince used had left imprints on her. They mapped an irregular pattern across her torso, clustering around the places the prince had found most desirable. Put together they formed a visual record of her degradation, a timeline of lost innocence. She looked away, wishing more than anything that she could hide herself beneath the blankets, but she knew it wouldn’t help. Nothing could erase what he’d already seen. She had been defiled by another man, his brother no less. She couldn’t blame him for being revolted at the sight of her. She gasped and her mind went blank as she felt soft lips on her shoulder.

The marks stood out against her pale skin. They varied in size and shape, and Saphir wondered dazedly what could possibly have caused them all. He saw the imprints of teeth on one of her shoulders. Without even pausing to think he leaned forward and kissed the injury. He wanted to cradle her against his chest to protect her from any further harm. Moving down her body he kissed each mark as if willing it to heal, until he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Looking up at her, he realized that she was crying. He stopped, concerned that he’d hurt her. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

She nodded, smiling through her tears. “I just can’t believe you’d still want to touch me, to kiss me after…” She looked down at herself, blushing.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips once more. “I’ve wanted to touch you for a long time, and nothing anyone does to you can change that.”

As though his words were a signal, she leaned back onto the bed, pulling him down with her so that he straddled her. He slid the rest of the nightdress off of her and let it drop to the floor. She lay naked beneath him and, despite the marks from his brother’s abuse, he found her to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He looked down into her eyes, checking one last time that he wasn’t making a mistake. She stared at him, then nodded slightly. “I trust you,” she repeated.

She saw him smile in reply, a smile so different from his brother’s. The prince had always smiled triumphantly, vindictively, but Saphir’s smile was one of joy, as though this moment was all he’d ever wanted. She was startled to realize that he was as glad to be with her as she was to be with him. She tilted her head back as he lowered himself onto her, smelling the musk of his skin and feeling his heartbeat against her own chest. She inwardly steeled herself, but when he entered her she felt no pain. Instead a strong, resounding sense of pleasure overwhelmed her. She moved forward, deepening their contact so that she could kiss him once more, longing to join with him in every way imaginable.

Saphir was hardly inexperienced when it came to women. As a leader of the Darkmoon clan many of his subordinates were attracted to him for his power. Even before that his looks had brought him more than his fair share of bedmates. He had used them to satisfy his own desire and assumed that they’d enjoyed the experience as well, never troubling himself overmuch about their needs. But this time was different. This was entirely about her. She needed tenderness, not excitement: his brother had tortured and violated her body in every way imaginable, yet when it came to actual love she was innocent. He wanted what passed between them to be a completely new experience for her - no roughness, no pain, just adoration and tenderness. His own desire, strong though it was, came second. He entered her slowly, caressing her breasts and kissing along her neck. Her lips met his and he could tell she was aroused by him. Carefully, he began to rock forward and back, going deeper inside of her. He smiled as she began to move with him, mimicking every change his body made. He guided her, slowing every time he felt she was going to cry out. As she climaxed he kissed her, feeling the vitality that had been trapped within of her. Together they relaxed into caresses, until she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her. She was curled up and glowing with happiness, even when asleep. He’d brought her pleasure like she’d never felt before, and he’d done it in complete silence. He didn’t have to hear her moan to know that what he did affected her. And he hoped that he’d never have to hear her scream in pain. He held her tighter and was leaning forward to kiss her cheek when the tip of a razor sharp sword stopped him.

He jerked back, leaping to his feet to avoid the prince’s blade. His brother had entered unannounced and was now staring at him with a mixture of fury and betrayal. “So this is why you asked me to release her,” he said coldly. “I never would have thought it of you.”

Saphir met his eyes. No matter what, he could not be ashamed of what had just passed between him and Petz. Their moments together had been ecstasy of the purest kind. The prince raised his sword so that he was pointing it at Saphir’s throat. “You wanted her for yourself. You wanted this woman – my Serenity – to belong to you. You stole what was rightfully mine!”

Saphir heard a gasp and looked down. Petz had awoken and was clutching the sheet to her chest, her eyes wide and terrified. He had mere seconds to think, and he made the only choice he could. “Of course not, brother!” he said, his tone falsely bright. “I have no interest in your Serenity – this one or the true one. But after all you told me about the feel of her body, I couldn’t help but be a bit curious, and since you were through with her…”

He nearly couldn’t finish. He saw the hurt and confusion in Petz’s eyes, saw the way she held the sheet even tighter around herself as if hoping it would protect her. It made him want to kneel at her feet and beg her forgiveness. But this was the only way that was left for them. He had to convince his brother that his motivation for sleeping with Petz had been pure animal lust. If the prince ever found out how he felt about her, the girl his brother had used as his “Serenity” for so long, he had no doubt that they’d be killed. He nudged his brother’s sword aside and walked around so that he could see the bed where Petz sat in stunned silence. Leaning forward, he whispered in the prince’s ear, “You were right brother. The sounds she makes are magnificent.”

He knew he’d won, and the knowledge made him feel sick. His brother turned, sheathing his sword, the hardened rage on his face replaced by a calculating smile. “Well, if that was all, you could have told me. We might have been able to share her – “

Saphir shook his head, appalled at the thought. “No, no, brother. I’d never try to use anything of yours unless you were well and truly done with it.”

The prince smiled wider. “That’s the brother I know. You’ll help me find Serenity, then?”

“The true Serenity?” Saphir asked, clarifying for Petz' sake.

The prince looked nonchalantly at Petz, then back to Saphir. “Yes, of course. This girl was only a temporary substitute, and a poor one at that. Now that we’ve both used her, she’s really good for nothing.”

Saphir nodded and glanced coldly back at Petz. He wished dearly that he hadn’t. She looked lost, like a small child clutching at her blanket. Every line in her body showed defeat and exhaustion. But it was her eyes that haunted him. They were lifeless and full of despair, where only an hour ago they had been passionate. He could see the new walls being built around her heart to keep people from hurting her. People like him. She moved her head and he turned away so that he didn’t have to meet her eyes. He could see her agony so clearly, but he couldn’t risk letting her see his own. Linking arms with his brother, he strode to the door. As they left, the prince turned to him and asked, in a mockingly serious tone, “Now Saphir, I know you enjoyed her, but don’t take things too far.” His smile dropped away, and with it all signs of merriment. “You can’t touch the real Serenity. My Serenity. You won’t, will you?”

Saphir heard the slight pleading in his brother’s voice. His thoughts turned to Petz, lying heartbroken on the bed they had so recently shared, and he said truthfully, “I have no interest in your Serenity. I promise. “


End file.
